Harry Potter and the Series of Jumpchains
by UnidentifiedBook
Summary: Harry Potter wins the war but he almost loses himself in the process. A wish can change the very fabric of existence, especially when you're the master of a force you don't understand.
1. Chapter 0

Jumps:

Each setting that is available to add to your chain has a "Jump". This is a CYOA-style document that outlines what options are available to jumpers traveling to that setting.

Taking Your First Jump:

Traditionally the first jump in a Chain is the Pokemon Jump, but in theory, any Jump could be a starting jump. Another tradition regarding the Pokemon Jump is that if you do not take it as your first jump, you cannot take it at all.

It's is usually assumed that you do not have access to Bodymod or the Cosmic Warehouse until after you complete your first jump, but this rule may be optionally changed.

The Cosmic Warehouse and Bodymod:

It is usually assumed that you are given your Cosmic Warehouse and a Bodymod body between the end of your first jump and commencement of your second jump (if you choose to continue jumping), but some Jumpers may start their Chains with the Warehouse and Bodymod in place.

Subsequent Jumps:

You can only take each Jump once, even though some universes may be visited more than once throughout your chain.

Time in previous jumps and back home is "paused" while your Chain continues. So you can leave the Pokemon jump, do a dozen or a hundred more jumps, and then with the Return warehouse option, pop back in at precisely the moment you 'left'.

The Standard Jump Format

A standard jump usually includes the following features:

An introduction to the setting, which might be an out-of-character intro which is purely exposition for you to read, or an 'in character' introduction by Jumpchan or possibly another entity from that Jump (for example, The Outsider in the Dishonored Jump) that is being communicated to your jumper character themselves.

A duration of 10 years (one decade).

1,000 Choice Points to spend on options from the Jump.

Options to roll your starting age and the location you will begin in the jump at (often with options to purchase the result for cp). Your gender may also be specified, left to your choice, or purchased.

Several Identities or Backgrounds to select from.

Many perks and items to select from.

A Jump may have Scenarios or special Victory or Loss Conditions (though these are uncommon).

Nearly all jumps have Drawbacks, which present hardships for your jumper to endure for a higher cp budget.

Typically respawn in the Cosmic Warehouse at the start of each jump; may respawn sooner.

Drawbacks

Limits:

Drawbacks Override Perks - but may be mitigated by perks they don't directly conflict.

Scenarios:

Optional unless stated

May offer additional cp or rewards for completion of special tasks during your Jumper's time there.

End Choices

The standard end choices are:

-Remain in that Jump, and your affairs back on earth (or your place of origin) are settled. You keep everything you have attained so far.

-Go home, resuming your life with everything you have attained so far.

In both the Remain and Go Home options, time back home is unpaused.

-Move on to the next jump. Keep what you have attained so far, time back home is still frozen.

These three end choices are assumed for all Jumps, even Jumps which do not explicitly list them.

Non-Standard Jumps

Since each Jump is community-created, a significant number deviates from the standard format. Always obey the rules of the Jump where it differs from the standard format (for example, if it specifies a different amount to 1,000cp, or if it has no Drawback limit).

Gauntlets

Gauntlets are special jumps that use a different format to standard jumps. Gauntlets have a special subfolder on the drive to separate them from standard Jumps.

If you die during a Gauntlet, your chain does not end. You merely void anything you might have gained from it and move directly on to the next Jump. Gauntlets often offer special loss or victory conditions, for example, the Long Live The Queen gauntlet is lost if Elodie dies.

Gauntlets usually do not offer any cp for purchases at all. cp is instead usually earned purely through selecting drawbacks.

Most Gauntlets restrict the Jumper, limiting them to their Bodymod body with no perks, depending on the gauntlet.

End Jumps

The Dragonball Z jump and the Warhammer 40k: Freelancer jump are the only End Jumps which are not able to be jumped as normal jumps.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter _won_ the war. The evil commonly known as Lord Voldemort was defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived, it was over.

Was it?

Miracles are possible, and in a world filled with magic miracles are common.

War is something that has no end. Didn't the war end long ago? With the defeat of Voldemort at hands of Harry Potter 20 years ago, but it wasn't over, he had a backup plan and that plan costed the lives of the only friends Harry Potter had, they were heroes but they weren't mentioned in any books. Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley, the reason for their deaths isn't known by the general public as the died in the mission to stop Voldemort reviving as he did years ago, the had to stop his soul anchors from bringing him back to life.

But all of this is irrelevant, they died, nothing is going to change that.

But again miracles are common when you are the Master of Death a little wish of yours could change the fate of millions of lives.

But I digress, my head it's still a little confused, let me go back to the night of that fateful event.

_**Flashback**_

It's over, it's finally over, the adrenaline it's wearing off and my heart can't stop beating as loud as a drum, its exhausted beat pounding in my ears.

I just want to rest, to imagine a world where this never happened, a world where my friends didn't have to die for me to realize that hoping that everything goes well isn't enough to win a war.

A world in which I wasn't manipulated around at every step I took, but above everything I want to start it all since the beginning, all the things I could have made to change even a little the situation.

But all of that it's a distant dream, a fading hope.

Exhausted my legs gave under me, my vision is beginning to fade and my pounding hearth little by little begins to relax in the cold but comforting arms of Death, so this is what death truly feels like, even when in countless occasions death has come to visit this is the first time I feel like this.

'I wish I could change everything'

With my last thoughts, I fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

In a little cupboard under the stairs, you could see a little boy in a mattress that looked like it wasn't washed since the day they bought it, said boy was no other than Harry Potter, he looked like a 9 years old even though he already is 10, skinny and a shorter than most kids his age, the reason why he isn't doing the chores his aunt Petunia Dursley nee Evans obligated him to do it's because hours ago his uncle Vernon Dursley decided that he wasn't getting any breakfast because he obtained better grades than his fat cousin, Dudley Dursley.

This isn't the first time little Harry got starved by his uncle, and certainly, it wasn't the worst.

When Harry was 4 years old he did his first display of accidental magic, the type of magic every witch and wizard does when they don't have control of their magic but Harry's case was very unusual.

Normal wizards and witches display their accidental magic at the age of 6 or 7 some even at the age of 8. This is normally related to the power levels they can display, or in other words their potential and capacity to do magic.

Every witch or wizard has a core, this core is the source of their power but this core alone can't do anything as it can't communicate with the body properly, every wizard has a channel to his power, you can imagine it as their second circulatory system.

Non-magical people or muggles have their core of power, of course, it's not as powerful a wizard but it doesn't mean that they couldn't do magic, except they can't as they don't have the proper channels to access to their core.

For powerful wizards it's normal to have big cores with ample channels to allow them to display more powerful magic, this is the case of little Harry Potter, as his core is almost twice the size of a normal wizard at the age of 4.

His uncontrolled power coupled with the inherent curiosity of a child made him summon a toy from the bedroom of his cousin when he was in the living room, that day was when Vernon Dursley decided that he didn't want to be influenced by his freakishness and the first time he was starved.

The little boy in the cupboard woke up startled and looked around he found that he was in his old cupboard.

'What happened here? Wasn't I dying? Why I'm in this hellish cupboard again? Could this be my brand of punishment as I didn't save my friends with my negligence?' Harry thought with sadness.

But then that changed with a sound that ringed in his ears.

*DING*


	4. Chapter 3

A rainbow-colored window appeared in front of Harry and on it some stylish black words could be seen.

**[As the master of Death you had an unlimited lifespan but by the meddling of an ancient force some key factors about your life were altered, we as the Fates apologize to you Master of Death. We heard your dying wish and decided to gift you the opportunity to live again, of course, it wouldn´t be a gift if all the events repeated themselves so we took you to a universe were those ancient forces couldn't reach you. Your powers as the Master of Death will appear in the way you wish, we recommend a window like this. Good luck and farewell Harry Potter.]**

Harry astonished rubbed his eyes and took a moment to analyze what was said to him.

Wait a moment.

_Think?_

Harry Potter could be many things and is a person of many talents, but certainly one of them isn't thinking.

´This should be one of the things that were altered by that supposed ancient force' Harry thought with a frown.

'The Fates said in their message that my powers as the Master of Death could manifest themselves in the way I wished, it was certainly strange that the Master of Death could only use the Hallows individually instead of creating a synergy between them'

With those toughs in his head he looked around and all he could find was darkness.

'Wow, this smells worse than I remembered, better get out of here pronto'

He tried to channel his magic but then something happened, there was a block in his magic but it was very badly placed, like trying to block a water from spilling with paper, Harry didn't know this but when Dumbledore installed the protections around the Dursleys house they were keyed to his magic, stunting his potential and damaging the last bits of Harry's health.

With a burst of annoyance at a certain old bastard he focused his willpower into his soul and reached a triangle with a circle and a line in the center, they were the Deathly Hallows, symbols of the Death. They were given to the Peverell brothers; Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus.

The wand is said to be unbeatable in combat, the stone is said to recall the dead and the cloak turns its wearer invisible.

Silently the cloak appeared around him making him invisible, the wand appeared in his hand and the stone was put in Harry's finger in its ring.

With a burst of magic, the protections around the house were destroyed and Harry felt that his magic core was overflowing with magic if you were to take a look at it you would see that the core has taken a dark purple hue to it with unknown consequences that will be discovered as Harry grows in skill and power.

***DING***

_{Hello Master, I'm the manifestation of the Death that has taken form to serve you, it is quite a late introduction but I'm pleased to meet you now, even if our meeting will be short. I'm only here to inform you that now that your powers are fully unlocked you will have access to all the dimensions were Death exists, let's just say that Death was there at the beginning and will be there at the end. To access these worlds just focus your will power into your wand and according to your power level, you a list with all the worlds in your tier will be given to you. Now is the moment to say goodbye, I expect you to grow in power and learn of the true responsibilities of the Master of Death._

_P.S- To access in what tier you are at just wave your wand and think 'Status'.}_


	5. Chapter 4

Startled by the message sent by the manifestation of Death Harry shakes his head, takes his wand and mutters "Status"

By the time Harry does the finishing touches to what would be the manifestation of his powers, he smiles at the noticeable influence the muggle community has on his mindset.

"What will happen is I will be given death points, or DP, before each jump. I can spend those points on new abilities and items for the world I enter. Drawbacks can be taken for extra DP. The minimum time I can spend in each world is about 10 years.

During the duration of each jump, time will be frozen in each one of the worlds I have visited. My own included, this will ensure that I can properly enjoy each one of the worlds

If I survive those ten years, I will have the option to go on to another world, be sent home, or stay in that world indefinitely. If I die, I am going to be sent home with all I have collected up to that point.

Occasionally, I will have special win conditions to keep things interesting for myself. I can also use DP from any jump to improve your warehouse or housing" Harry finishes monologing as he smiles proudly at his work, he has the entire existence at his fingertips.

'Now, why don't I look through all the options right now and take a bit to plan out how I want my chain to go. Also, the first world is mandatorily an alternate version of this world.'

With that, Harry goes through and selects his body mods.

Body Mod: (600 DP available) (Master of Death gift package)

Build:

-Heavy (Free)

Body Type:

-Charmer (-100 DP)

Stats:

-Strength: 1 [Bench press 81.6 Kg. Muscles are visible but not overly so] (-50 DP)

-Endurance: 1 [Run a mile without breathing heavy] (-50 DP)

-Speed: 1 [Run at a constant 9.65 Km/h] (-50 DP)

-Dexterity: 1 [Jump over a hurdle while maintaining a dead sprint] (-50 DP)

-Appeal: 3 [No wrinkles or scars] (-50 DP)

-Shape: 4 [Perfect body, with abs that could attract anyone] (-100 DP)

-Sense: 1 [20/20 vision] (-50 DP)

Perks:

-Endowed III (Free)

-Evercleansed (-100 CP)

When Harry finishes, he shakes his head and speaks to himself "So, for body mod, I've chosen the "charmer" build type. It says I get three free endowed perks; do all those have to go into dick size? 33 centimeters seems like a bit much."

With a sigh, Harry tells himself "No, some of that can go toward just enhancing the rest of my male traits. I will just make it 25 centimeters and bump the rest on different traits"

Next, Harry has to establish an identity for his jump to the next world.

First Jump: Aster Potter (Mandatory) (Tier 0, fixed) (1000 DP)

Identity:

-Drop-In (free)

[No memory set affects your actions, you have no family so you can't choose your family's wealth, no evidence of blood status and people will assume that you're a muggleborn]

House: (rolled a 7)

-Ravenclaw

[Ravenclaw is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its founder was the medieval witch Rowena Ravenclaw.

Members of this house are characterized by their wit, learning, and wisdom. The emblematic animal symbol is an eagle, and blue and bronze are its colors.

The Head of Ravenclaw is Filius Flitwick and the house ghost is the Grey Lady, otherwise known as the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena Ravenclaw. Increased affinity with the air element]

Skills and Abilities:

-Memory Spell Specialist (-50 DP)

-Animagus (-100 DP)

-Metamorphmagus (-200 DP)

-Veela Blood (-400 DP)

-Clean Blooded (-100 DP)

-Muggle Duelling (-100 DP)

Gear:

-Wand (Free)

Total:

950CP


	6. Chapter 5

With his points spent Harry waves his wand and intones.

"Status"

[Currently, you're Tier 0, to level up your tier yo must advance in your jumps and achieve new levels of existence. Strive to truly become the Master of Death.]

[1° Jump (Mandatory): Aster Potter and the Philosopher's Stone]

[It's July 24th of 1991.

10 years ago Lord Voldemort attempted and failed to kill an infant called Aster Potter. In the process, his body was somehow destroyed.

His followers were rounded up and the wizarding world has had peace for the last decade. The world is not the secure place people think it is, however.

The dark forces are rising once more- Lord Voldemort has found a servant at last and plans to steal the philosopher's stone to regain his body. The magical world is a dangerous one, full of violent monsters and people with more power than either basic decency or common sense.

The non-magic population is ignorant as always. Today is the day that children with magical abilities from all over the British Isles are receiving their letters of admittance to Hogwarts.

Aster Potter is one such child (although she is currently unable to read her letter) and you are another. You are turning 11 years old in the next couple of months.

I hope you like puberty and the special capabilities you acquired in this jump. You will spend the next 10 years in this world, just enough to achieve all your goals.]

"Now, time to begin this adventure. This time I will truly live my life, without having different responsibilities and focusing on my happiness" Harry says as his childish face becomes a mask of grim determination, the Harry Potter that won the war shining trough.

As if in response to his determination a window pops up.

[To jump and start your adventure you must choose one of the following eight scenarios.

1\. All Was Well (Your goal is to get married, have a child and raise them to an age that they can get to Hogwarts or get a job as a teacher at Hogwarts).

2\. Outstanding Student (Your goal is to get 10 OWLs and 5 NEWTs at the Outstanding level within 10 years).

3\. Ace of Cups (Your goal is to win 8 House, Quidditch or Triwizard cups during your 7 years at Hogwarts).

4\. Minister for Magic (Your goal is to become Minister for Magic of the United Kingdom and Ireland and hold the office for 7 years. Fight your way to the top and stay there).

5\. Statute Scrapped (Whether you decide to pursue this politically or illegally your goal is to cause over 90% of muggles in the UK and Ireland to wholeheartedly believe in magic).

6\. House Elf Liberation Front (Your goal is to get wages, sick leaves, and pensions for House Elves. Given the views of wizardkind and most elves expect an uphill struggle).

7\. Hairy Snout, Human Heart (Werewolves are for the most part shunted to the outskirts of society and are openly distrusted and despised, your goal is for over 75% of potential wizard employers (in the UK and Ireland) to say that they would employ a werewolf if asked).

8\. Don't Say the Name (Voldermort is gone for now and on seeing wizards wince at his name for the first time you decided this effect he had on people is pretty cool. First, choose a title or name for yourself, your goal is to make it so that over 90% of the wizarding population of the UK and Ireland would refuse to say it aloud in normal conversation).]

"To respect my Hermione, I will do the House Elf Liberation Front it seems like a goal I can do and don't break my morals over 10 times or that doesn't involve getting extra-tied with Hogwarts". Harry says as he comes to a decision. (I rolled accidentally 2 times an 8 sided dice and both times it landed on 6).


	7. Chapter 6

Harry wakes up in his bed and looks around to see a small room, that's still bigger than the cupboard.

"The small orphanage I'm residing on is a definite improvement from the stupid cupboard". Harry says with a drowsy voice as this body was sleeping just a moment ago.

'Anyway, what is my life like? Reviewing my new memories, I live in a magical orphanage that recently acquired a new caretaker. She works here full-time, though she is quite bad at her job, even though all the children want to be taken care of by her. (for various reasons)

She is was only kept employed because she is a veela (that makes her automatically get paid less, stupid racism) and she's one of the only ones that can withstand been near me without feeling like they have to breastfeed me constantly. I say she is bad at her job, but really, the problem is she is naive (dumb).

I suppose Fleur set an unreasonable expectation in my head that veela were smart, as well as beautiful. My caretaker, Isabella, is basically a stereotypical dumb blonde. My new memories tell me that she was a close friend of my mother.

I'm curious about something, though. My mum is a veela, so my father had to be a muggle. How? Like, how did she even find him? I cast my mind out with my new perk Memory Spell Specialist and find her mind in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Looking through her memories, I find the answers to my questions about my father.

It is really strange.

During the war, my mother was, at one time, kidnapped by Death Eaters, apparently in response to her being non-human and being at the wrong place, at the wrong time; never mind that she was just a secretary at the time, working for the whatever lecherous wizard would hire her.

They were, of course, intending to rape her, but Voldemort himself had been visiting that particular base when they got her back there. Rather than allow his followers to dirty themselves rutting with a sub-human, he ordered her locked in a room with all of the human sacrifices that were prepared for the various dark rituals he and his followers regularly partake.

The only reason she survived the encounter is that the Order of the Phoenix raided that base pretty much just as my father was having his way with my mother. This was one of the times that James and Lily fought Voldemort himself (one of three times they defied him), I suppose that's where the rest of my physical stats will come from, as all the other sacrifices were too weak to even try something with her.

She doesn't remember any of this, though she knows it happened, because the default solution to traumatic memories in the wizarding world is to erase them. Because of this, when the healers informed her that my mother's rape had resulted in a pregnancy and offered to terminate it, she wasn't traumatized enough to hate me and was glad to be pregnant.

Fuck, that is all a very depressing story.

I almost feel bad for what I have already decided to do.

I start changing things about my mother's mind from my bed. First, she remembers that she is going to be going to travel around the world, once I have started Hogwarts. She is, now, planning to send an owl later today with her resignation from her job at the orphanage, knowing that I have, somehow, come into a lot of money and will be providing for us.

She doesn't question any of this, because she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed and she trusts me implicitly. She already does, but I push that trust up to a, frankly, ridiculous extent, and adjust her to be even more naive and innocent. As things go, now, as long as I don't physically harm her, she will assume that anything I do is innocent and won't think ill of it at all. Even if I do harm her by accident her, if she can rationalize it away as an accident, she will.

On top of that, I alter our relationship, slightly. Previously, she was a caretaker; I got away with a lot just because this body was smarter than her, but she would be 'firm' when she needed to be (namely if anybody was seeing us in public). Now, she will spoil me.

In fact, she will not be able to deny me almost anything I want.

Deciding I've accomplished what I want, I get out of bed and head to the kitchen, still in my boxers. This isn't new. My memories of my caretaker show that she is very lax about standards of dress concerning us. It isn't that she is trying to be sexy, just that no one in her life has ever told her to put on more clothes, so she doesn't see it as a big deal to wander the house in underwear. It is also summer and quite hot.

In the kitchen, I get my first look at my sexy caretaker, Isabella.


	8. Chapter 7

**Harry's POV:**

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, the little one is called Harry Parker (yes, it's a strange name but my naming sense sucks lmao)" Says Isabella with what I swear is a smirk directed to me as she saw that I jumped a little.

"Not to be rude or anything but is he related to a veela? He seems to have a familiar warmth that I once saw from a french wand that used a veela's feather". Asks Ollivander with curious undertones to his voice.

"We try to hide that fact, but yes his mother was a veela. I hope that you will maintain this between us, I know that this is an important fact for a wandmaker so that's the only reason I'm openly trusting you" Says Isabella who seems to have a very protective side when it comes to me.

'I don't know how to feel about that, I suppose this is what a mother would normally do' I thought with an unknown feeling on the pit of my stomach.

"No problem, it's just a wand maker's curiosity. We have our sense of professionalism and will not tell an unrelated soul a thing.

Now, little Harry would you rise your dominant arm please?". Says Ollivander's with an obscure expression.

"I'm ambidextrous since I remember will this be a problem?" I ask since when I first got my wand I wasn't ambidextrous.

"It's not a problem, just rise whatever arm your more comfortable with and it will be ok". Says Ollivander with a smile.

I raise my right arm and a measuring tape comes flying and starts taking my measurements.

"Many wandmakers simply match the wand length to the size of the witch or wizard who will use it, but this is a crude measure, and fails to take into account many other, important considerations. In my experience, longer wands might suit taller wizards, but they tend to be drawn to bigger personalities, and those of a more spacious and dramatic style of magic. Neater wands favor more elegant and refined spell-casting. However, no single aspect of wand composition should be considered in isolation of all the others, and the type of wood, the core, and the flexibility may either counterbalance or enhance the attributes of the wand's length". Ollivander starts rambling as he searches on the back of the shop for a wand that will match me.

"Most wands will be in the range of between nine and fourteen inches. While extremely short wands (eight inches and under) and very long wands (over fifteen inches) exist, these are exceptionally rare. In the latter case, a physical peculiarity demanded excessive wand length. However, abnormally short wands usually select those in whose character something is lacking, rather than because they are physically undersized (many small witches and wizards are chosen by longer wands)." Continues Ollivander as he presents me with a wand that looks a little strange.

"Wand flexibility or rigidity denotes the degree of adaptability and willingness to change possessed by the wand-and-owner pair — although, again, this factor ought not to be considered separately from the wand wood, core, and length, nor of the owner's life experience and style of magic, all of which will combine to make the wand in question unique". I take the wand and the moment I touch it I instinctively know it's not my wand.

"Ashwood, 30.5 cm, unicorn hair and not that flexible, give it a wave". He says. I don't know how but it's like the wand it's speaking to me, it will betray me in the most crucial moments.

I wave it.

A green cloud of smoke bursts out of the wand and the shop acquires a putrid smell.

"It clearly isn't your wand, perhaps too fickle. Hmm". Ollivander goes back and starts looking for another wand with a pensive expression.

Isabella waves her wand and the putrid smell disappears "Don't worry Harry, it's not rare for it to take more than one try"

'I don't think my wand will accept me as I'm now, I'm very different from the curious and naive boy I was the first time I acquired my wand'

I just shake my head and wait for Ollivander to come back.

This time he takes 10 minutes to come back.

"This is a very rare combination but if my judgment is correct this should be your life partner. Beechwood, thestral tail hair, 28 centimeters, nice and supple. Give it a wave" He says.

I reach the wand and the moment I take I take it I feel like my whole being is empowered. Silver, purple and black sparks burst out from the wand and I feel as I have been reunited with a long lost friend, the sensation more intense than the first time I got my holly and phoenix feather wand


End file.
